


Definitely Not Porn

by catmage



Series: Stormpilot: College AU [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Libraries, M/M, Nerd!Finn, Porn, Public Scene, jock!poe, rey loves food
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 12:52:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11783544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catmage/pseuds/catmage
Summary: Finn finds a suspicously named folder on a USB stick in the campus library, and can't resist the urge to open it





	Definitely Not Porn

"Definitely Not Porn".

Finn stared at the folder, mouse hovering above it. 'Don't click it,' He thought to himself, resisting the urge. 'Don't click it, you're in a public place, it isn't even your memory stick, don't you dare- oh for God's sake.' He clicked it. His eyes were assaulted by a ton of images he shouldn't be looking at in a library: two guys fucking in a bath tub, a group of guys jacking off together, plenty of blowjobs. After a few minutes of aimless scrolling and nervous looks round the building, Finn finally realised he had a boner. He felt his face redden, quickly crossing his legs while chastising himself.

How could he get a hard-on here? He looked up once again, spotting Professor Organa by the librarian, Rey trying to eat chips as quietly as she could, and Poe Dameron scanning several books at once with a worried look on his face. Great, his teacher, roommate, and crush. Finn whipped back round to the monitor, moving the mouse to close the folder. However, the final image made him freeze.

It must've been a selfie of someone on a bed, but Finn focused on the guy's cock first. It must've been at least 6 inches, reaching the bellybutton. The guy was tanned, with a little bit of body hair, mostly around his chest and happy trail. His nipples were hard, one hand loosely wrapped around the base of his cock, the other resting on the back of his head. The man's face was partially obscured, only the tip of his nose, cocky smile and stubble visible. The caption was slanted just above his abdomen displaying three eggplant emojis.

Finn felt his mouth go dry, his own cock twitching. 

"Hey, Finn!"

The student jumped, closing the folder quickly. Poe, wearing the football team's varsity jacket on-top of some 'bro joke' shirt (Finn didn't get the joke), leant over the monitor, face to face with Finn.

"You haven't seen my memory stick have you?"

Poe looked desperate, biting his lip. Finn once again felt his cock jump.

"It's about this big, red and white, I think I left it here somewhere."

The jock gestured wildly, looking round the library again. Finn tried to hear what he was saying, but couldn't stop thinking about that image. He kept imagining what it would be like to take his cock in his mouth, feeling it pulsate as Poe came, filling his mouth with hot salty cum. He could hear Poe's grunts as he slammed his cock into Finn's prostrate, one final cry before they both climaxed.

"Hello? Earth to Finn?"

The student jolted out of his daydream, pulling out the memory stick, cursing himself for not taking a copy of the final image, handing it to Poe.

"Hey, there it is, thanks!"

Poe looked up, smirking, leaning in toward Finn.

"Hope you enjoyed the images."

He murmured, pocketing the USB. The jock winked, sliding back towards the exit.

Finn looked down, his erection still straining against his trousers. Looked like he'd be here for a while until it went down.

**Author's Note:**

> this is pretty short n messy but oh well,


End file.
